mysteriousvaultofsoulsfandomcom-20200214-history
Infiltrator
In 2186, Cerberus maintains a remote research space station known as the Barn near the desert planet LV426. Run by the enigmatic Director, the purpose of the Barn is to carry out experiments on humans, Asari, krogan, and turians involving Reaper technology in order to enhance the performance of weapons and biotics. The Director sends Cerberus operatives across the galaxy to gather new test subjects. One such operative, infiltrator Randall Ezno, is deployed to capture a high value turian target. Guided by his handler and technician, Inali Renata, Randall is also field testing a set of implants that grant him biotic capabilities during the mission. He arrives on an ice planet (Ice Giant) and encounters numerous geth troops. Fighting his way past them, Randall locates the turian, captures him, and return with his prey to the Barn. At the space station, Randall heads for Inali's office. Suddenly, the station is attacked and boarded by a unit of turian soldiers sent by the Turian Hierarchy to wrest the facility from Cerberus. Randall aids Cerberus security forces in repelling the turian assault. During the fight, communication between Randall and Inali is inexplicably cut off. Randall reaches the medical bay and finds Inali's office to be empty. The Director speaks to Randall via intercom and explains that Inali has volunteered to participate in a new, classified experiment, then asks Randall to rest and prepare for his next mission. Randall is then contacted by a volus working with the Systems Alliance. He informs Randall that he is a friend of Inali and that she is in danger. Moving deeper into the facility, Randall discovers Inali strapped to a table in a lab, with mechanical arms dissecting her. The Director reveals the purpose of the experiment to Randall. The biotic implants given to Randall were designed to indoctrinate him, but he adapted to them much faster than other Cerberus operatives and the indoctrination process failed. Cerberus now has to develop new, more powerful implants, which Inali is being forced to test. Outraged, Randall vows revenge and begins a search for the Director, who orders the Barn's other Cerberus personnel to stop him. The volus asks Randall to join him in the medical bay, where he tells Randall that if he can escape the facility and contact the Alliance, Inali can be saved. Tasking Randall with aiding the other aliens imprisoned in the facility, the volus then hacks UDI, the Barn's AI, and unlocks the containment cells, freeing the test subjects in order to distract the Cerberus personnel while Randall makes his escape. The Barn quickly becomes a war zone as the test subjects revolt against their Cerberus captors. At that moment, the turian who Randall captured on the ice planet is also released. The turian manages to fight through Cerberus troops and other hostile test subjects, and eventually reaches a large, empty room. Upon moving to the far wall, the turian sees the Director and several Cerberus personnel on the other side of a window. The Director laughs at the turian as a turret deploys in the room. With no available cover, the turian is killed. Meanwhile, Randall slowly makes his way toward the Barn's communications tower, fighting Cerberus troops, test subjects, and X1, a massive, mutant krogan. At the communications tower, Randall successfully signals the Alliance and arranges a pickup on LV426. Randall next begins searching for a shuttle to steal so he can get to the rendezvous. Unfortunately, Randall's activation of the communication relay attracts the geth to the station. Several geth dropships arrive and deploy a large geth force. On his way to the hangar bay, where Randall can take the shuttle, geth troops oppose him in addition to the remaining Cerberus personnel and test subjects. As Randall activates the shuttle, the volus contacts one last time, telling him to find the Alliance and return to the Barn to save him and Inali. Arriving at a Cerberus outpost on the surface of LV426, Randall is trapped by the Director, who wants to dispose of the rogue Cerberus operative. Randall is forced to fight Inali, who has been heavily modified with Reaper technology and is being controlled by the Director. Randall defeats Inali, and either spares her or ends her life. He then vows to take revenge on Cerberus and kill the Director for harming his friend. Randall leaves the planet to fulfill his promise, and provides valuable intel on Cerberus operations to the Systems Alliance.